thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Freebird
Introduction Lars Freebird, also known as "Ron", is from Tennessee, however the exact location is unknown. He arrived in Los Santos after travelling around the West Coast for a number of years. Lars is a former employee of the South-side based garage RedLine. He recently left the business and opened his own shop in Paleto Bay called Slideways. Biography The Early Years The earliest known history of Lars goes back around three to four years, Lars used to live elsewhere in San Andreas, it's assumed somewhere in the Bayside area of Tierra Robada just north of San Fierro with a portion of his family, the Freebirds based on his descriptions and stories given to friends and acquaintances. Lars has spoken very lightly on his past experiences and activities, only really revealing partial details to his closest friends, what is known is that he and his family operated a small garage, offering standard repairs and servicing whilst also conducting illicit activities such as chopping vehicles and illegal modifications, anything more is rarely spoken of and Lars often avoids the topics, preferring to divert to more current events. Around three years ago Lars left his family behind and took to the road, finding odd jobs or selling stolen goods to keep him afloat, as well as renting or stealing cars to get around, allowing him to develop a good skill set in vehicle theft and related petty crimes, after a number of years alone he decided to find somewhere to start fresh, leaving his history behind him. Arrival in Los Santos Lars arrived in downtown Los Santos after jumping a freight train and hitching a ride in to the city, managing to disembark in the area he came to know as Rancho, he gathered what belongings and money he had and began to wander the streets, looking for opportunities and somewhere to rest. After a number of weeks doing minor contract work for GoPostal during the day and breaking in to cars and selling goods to local pawn shops and other members of the public he managed to afford to purchase and register a cheap car, a Declasse Tampa. Lars continued his petty venture, at this stage he was considering moving on again, looking for that big break, that was until he bumped in to someone at the discount clothing store in Davis, Raith Robinson, Raith had just had his car towed away by a local company and needed a ride down the street, Lars for the first time since arriving in the city decided to lend a hand to someone, the two got talking and released both were in similar situations, they exchanged numbers and planned to meet again to see if they could mutually benefit each other. The "Ron" Days Lars and Raith ended becoming partners in crime, realising they worked well together they took to further adventures including co-ordinated ATM robberies and a small out of drug peddling, they each purchased Diablous Custom motorcycles for use in their activities, having them tuned and personalised at the popular Koalaty Customs, known as Big Boi Customs at the time. As time went on they became closer friends, spending time attending social events such as nights out at Monarch and attending Meet & Greet events at the Beer Garden in Mirror Park, this is where the nickname "Ron" came to be. Raith came up with the pseudonym as a joke to keep Lars' real name a secret, least to say Lars did not appreciate the joke as it began to develop in to him working for the local Ron Gas Stations as a gas pump attendant. Lars knew this was all in good spirits so despite some protest, the nickname ended up sticking and to this day several people still refer to Lars as "Ron". As time went on Raith and Lars began to seek ventures on their own, Raith going on to become involved with The Grove Street Family and Lars continuing to work the streets. However Raith never forgot the partnership Lars and Raith had promised to make sure if he could help his "Boy" he would, Lars was introduced to the streets of Southside as a drug pusher and was shortly offered the opportunity to work the Hayes Autos Chop Shop operation, here Lars excelled, often avoiding arrests and going severely unnoticed, showing reliability and potential, it was here Lars first met three people who would soon come to call his family; Leon Dawes, Jason Clarke & Cat Owens. Moving Up TBCCategory:Characters Category:Civilian